


Fix You

by Lizzzzard



Category: One Direction
Genre: Eating Disorder, M/M, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzzzard/pseuds/Lizzzzard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you try your best but, you don't succeed. We tried to win X Factor, but we didn't  </p>
<p>When you get what you want but not what you need. I got a whole world at my feet. But, I only wanted my mom to hug me again and tell me that it's all going to be alright. </p>
<p>When you feel so tired but you can't sleep. I lay awake at night thinking about this. Sleep evaded me. </p>
<p>Stuck in reverse. </p>
<p>Based heavily on Fix You by Coldplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> Updating once a week, maybe more,   
> If you are suffering from any of the above things, talk to someone, talk to me, talk to anyone.   
> XX lizard

LOUIS' P.O.V.  
When I had my first fall, I was 16. We had just lost the X Factor and I was distraught. It was all my fault. If I was thinner, we would have won. If I had a better voice, we would have won. After the episode, we went back to the hotel and I locked myself in the bathroom for a few hours. I cut 36 times that night. All of them on my left wrist. I had too many secrets and they were all bound to be spiraling out of my control. I, Louis Tomlinson, am gay, I cut, I have mild depression and I was bullied for most of my childhood. There. Now, it's not so much of a secret. But, just, don't tell Harry. Because, I love him. I was enthralled by those emerald eyes and those chocolate curls. 

HARRY'S P.O.V.  
When I was growing up, I had several heartaches. I was always a chubby kid, but, that never seemed to matter. I was always accepted. Until, I wasn't. When I auditioned for the X Factor, I received many comments about losing weight, so I took it to heart. Within the first 4 weeks, I lost 20 pounds. I was thinner than I had ever been before. But, now, I couldn't stop. I was anorexic and bulimic. I didn't know what to do anymore, so, I hid it and kept going on. It was bound to be noticed once, right? Because, I, Harry Styles, am gay, I am in love with my best friend, I have depression, and I'm suicidal. I have attempted 6 times, but, I don't feel the need to anymore. I was enthralled by his ice blue eyes the first time I saw him. That hair cut and the caramel hair.


End file.
